What If I Never Met You?
by DimensionalJumper223
Summary: Welcome to What If I Never Met You? In this story, Lilo never met Stitch, she got beaten, Cobra saved her and now she lives a new life in Nalo and Kim's Universe... Far from Nani's reach... Right? Back on Hiatus. Sorry!
1. What If I Never Met You

_**Warning: This is set in an Alternate Universe where 625 were successful and Stitch was never created. Lilo never got her guardian angel and her life went to hell.**_

**What if I never met you?**

Jumba Jookiba stood in his laboratory sweating over his newest experiment: Experiment 625! As they swirling yellow mass pulsated in the tube Jumba laughed like a maniac. After a good twenty minutes of laughing he switched off the machine coughing.

"Uh, is not being good for the throat!" he said, with a thick Russian accent. He walked to the Yellow ball in the tube. Eyes wide in amazement he flattened his sausage like fingers against the glass.

"Could it be? Have I DONE IT?" he exclaimed excitedly. The ball uncurled to show a small yellow creature. It was chubby, yellow, had small brown ears that flopped down the sides, a medium red nose, beady black eyes, 4 arms, 3 back spines and 3 tiny antennae on its head that resembled a tuft of hair. The creature extended its claws and started clawing at the glass. It then tried to bite the fingers that were pressed against his prison.

"You are 625, isn't that nice?" Jumba said to the experiment. It growled and spat acid at the glass, but to no prevail.

"Yes I know you want to get out and wreak some HAVOC!" the Evil Genius laughed, "But I have to charge you're Molecules! Is most important part" Jumba said, plugging a cord into the machine and patting it. The tube started to glow.

"I have a surprise my little creation!" he said, he pulled out a green alien suit with four sleeves and red pockets on its knees, elbows and chest. 625 jumped up and down excitedly.

"If it is being too small, I can have it taken back" Jumba said. After a while the cord was taken out and Jumba lifted the tube from the machine. 625 jumped out and started exploring. He picked up a large box and sniffed under it. He then climbed up the wall and walked on the roof.

"Would you like to be hearing your abilities 625?" Jumba said, now at his computer.

"Sure why not?" 625 said with a Brooklyn accent. Jumba smiled at hearing his experiment talk. He turned to the computer. 625 jumped off the ceiling and stood with his creator.

"You can be lifting 3,000 times you own weight, indestructible, you are fireproof, bulletproof, shockproof, can think faster than a super computer and make great sandwiches AHAHAHAHA" Jumba ended with an evil cackle. He realised he was standing on hischair with his fists thrown in the air with his head back. He swivelled and fell on his back with a crash.

**BANG!**

"Why sandwiches?" 625 asked. Jumba shrugged and lifted himself off the floor.

"I like Sandwiches" he said grinning. 625 rolled his eyes. At that moment a pink experiment with black eyes, large ears and long tendril like antennae walked in. She wore a dark pink suit like the one 625 had with a nametag that said "624".

"Jumba? Are you okay?" She asked. She then noticed 625.

"Is this the newcomer?" she asked, pointing to 625. Jumba nodded with a grin. 625 sauntered over to the beautiful experiment and smiled at her.

"Hey toots, how about we go get something to drink and you can tell me about this place, eh?" 625 said with a wink. The experiment giggled and nodded.

She smiled bashfully at him. And arm in arm, they walked from the room, with Jumba grinning at the 'couple'.

625 and 624 walked down the sleek shiny halls in the silence.

"What is this place?" asked 625.

"This is Jumba's labarotory. This where we all live" 624 answered.

"Oh. Okay. So where are we going?" he asked, feeling quite foolish he didn't know his way around. Despite only being born 20 minutes ago.

"We are going to the kitchens and then, we are going to meet all the other experiments." She said happily. 625 grinned and un-linked their arms, to boldly take her hand. She was surprised and then she grinned and grabbed hold too.

Soon they arrived in the kitchen where a few other experiment were. There was a yellow experiment who was simlar to 625 except he was yellow with a white stomach and chin, was slimmer, had larger ears, LONG antennae that crackled with electricity, had blue eyes and a tail that ended in a lightning bolt. He had a gold suit with 221 written on the front.

Next was another pink experiment with four arms, blue eyes, a mountain of fruit on her head and maracas in each of her hands. She had a blue suit with 123 on her nametag. 625 noticed 624 glaring at 123 slightly. Obviously they had some history.

**624's Flashback!**

"_**Stay away from my bujee bu, you WHORE!" 624 screamed at the latino experiment, while she just crossed her arms and glared at her,**_

"_**And what if I don't?" she asked laughing slightly.**_

"_**I'll... rip you arms from your body!" 624 growled. 123 backed up slightly, but then gained her composure again.**_

"_**You don';t have the strength! All you can do is sing a wittle song!" 123 mocked. 624's quills straightened and quivered as her anger rose.**_

"_**Don't push me 123! I warn you right now!" she hissed. 123 rolled her eyes,**_

"_**Whatever... Bitch!" That did it. 624 launched herself at her and immediately started slashing at her throat. 123 crawled away in fear.**_

**And we're back to the present...**

625 had been shaking his paw in front of 624's face as she had zoned out.

"Hey, 624! You okay babe?" he asked. 624's eyes refocused and she shook her head.

"Yeah... flashback..." she answered, rubbing the side of her head.

"Do you always zone out when you have flashbacks?" he asked. She nodded,

"We all do. It's a programming error that Jumba could never get out. So he just hopes we don't zone out in the middle of a mission" she answered. Several experiments who had crowded around nodded in agreement.

"Okay... How about that drink?" 625 asked cheerfully. 624 smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

"That would be nice" she said. You could actually see the hearts in her eyes.

Meanwhile on Earth:

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Nani yelled up the stairs, she heard a slam. The door opened again,

"I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!" Lilo yelled, slamming the door again. She put a pillow over her face and screamed. Downstairs Nani was doing the same. After a while Nani came in.

"Lilo..." she started, "I'm sorry, it's just hard"

"I know. I'm sorry too" Lilo said. Nani sat on her bed and held Lilo in her Arms. Suddenly Lilo reached over for her camera.

"My camera is full" She said looking up at her pictures of obese people, "Aren't they beautiful?" she said fondly. Nani raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, how about you come downstairs and I'll make us some ice cream" Nani said. Lilo shook her head.

"No thanks, maybe I'll see a falling star tonight?" she said, looking hopefully out the window. Nani nodded and walked out. Lilo sat by her window for hours, but there were no falling stars. Sighing she decided to just pray her wish. She got on her knees and pressed her hands together.

"Dear God. Please send me a guardian angel, someone who won't die or leave me. Please... Amen" she said.

Lilo got up and climbed into bed, unbeknownst that Nani had been listening outside the door with a bowl of melted ice-cream.

At the Grand Council... Turo.

"This meeting will come to order, we have to do something to about Jumba Jookiba" The Grand Councilwoman said. The alien next to her stood.

"What can we do? We do not have enough proof he is any danger?" The alien said.

"What about that yellow... thing he carries around?" GCW said. The same alien shook his head.

"There is not enough proof it was created by Dr. Jookiba, if we capture it and interrogate it, we may upset an Alien race that will want revenge" He said.

She sighed "Well, we can't let him run around! He's a lunatic!" she cried out. There was suddenly a large explosion. The Grand Councilwoman looked down to see hundreds of strange creatures marching into the large building.

"Hey toots! Remember me?" a familiar Brooklyn accent greeted her. She turned and saw 625 standing next to her. She was about to call the guards when she was kicked in the chin and she fell. A bat-like creature and a reptilian creature with a long bat-like tail caught her. The lifted her to the roof.

"Surrender you're place as Grand Councilperson or be dropped" Jumba yelled out. Everyone in the building gasped.

"Never! Drop me if you want!" she yelled. Jumba nodded to the 2 experiments. They let her go and let her fall. She fell a couple metres before being grabbed again.

"Now, let us be seeing if you can answer the question right: Will you be being so kind to be giving me the pointy collar?" Jumba said menacingly.

**(BTW in my story the Pointy Collar is what shows that she is the Grand Councilperson)**

"Fine! TAKE IT" She yelled. The collar slipped from her shoulders and was caught by Jumba, who put it on. It instantly re-shaped for his, er, many physique.

"First the Council, Next the GALAXY!" He yelled, cackling. His experiments laughing also. The loudest and harshest laughter was Jumba's most successful experiment... Experiment 625.

Earth, Hawaii, Kauai, Kokaua Town, Animal Shelter:

"We want a pet that is strong-"

"Like a Lobster!" Lilo piped up.

"Lilo, you lolo, do we have a lobster door? No, we have a dog door, so we're getting a dog" Nani said sternly, giving Lilo a look that basically said: _Continue-And-You-Will-Be-Petting-Your-Dog-With-Your-Elbow._ Lilo nodded.

"Anyway, we want a pet that's strong, won't die, Durable...?" Nani said, stretching the last word. The woman nodded.

"All of our animals are very loyal, just go into the back and pick out a dog" The woman said to Lilo. She nodded and walked into the backroom. She scanned the cages until she found an English Staffie.

"Hey there, want to go home with me?" Lilo said sweetly, the little dog barked and licked her face. She walked the dog back to the front room where they were talking.

"I chose a dog" Lilo announced. Nani looked at the dog and melted.

"It's so cute!" She said. She basically crushed the poor things lungs as she hugged it.

"Nani, you're crushing him" Lilo said, trying to pry her sister from the poor animal. Nani stood up and looked at Lilo.

"So what are you going to call him?" Nani said. Lilo thought for a moment.

"How about Stitch?" She said.

"Well, Okay..." Nani said, a bit unsure.

Nani payed for the dog, she also bought a leash and a bowl. Once they were home Lilo started playing with her new puppy.


	2. Drunken Beatings

A/N: Hullo, my friends, it's you messed up friend GROVER! Oops, wrong script *shuffles papers* Ah here we are *clears throat* It's your messed up Friend LOLI!

Chapter 2: Drunken Rage

Lilo sat on her bed with her dog lying next to her. She heard outside a door slamming and yelling. She knew it was her sister, for the past few weeks she had been coming home from bars, drunk and would usually beat Lilo. She still had the scars and bruises from the last attack.

"LILO! COME DOWN HERE!" Nani screamed. Lilo hid under blanket, wondering if she locked her door.

There was a crash as her door was kicked open... guess not.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWNSTAIRS YOU BITCH!" Nani screamed. She ripped the blanket off the bed, knocking Stitch to the floor, who barked in protest. Nani grabbed Lilo b the hair and dragged her off the bed.

"Please, don't hurt me Nani!" Lilo cried. Nani ignored her and dragged her down the stairs. Lilo winced as she hit the stairs. Nani threw Lilo into the kitchen and grabbed a tenderiser. She started beating Lilo with it, occasionally slapping her in the face.

"YOU'RE THE REASON I CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS! I HAVE TO WORK FOR MINIMUM WAGE TO FEED YOUR SORRY ARSE!" Nani yelled. Lilo sobbed as she tried to crawl away. Nani grabbed Lilo by the throat and pushed her against the fridge. She then started punching her. After a while of "Punishment" she threw Lilo onto the ground.

"GO TO BED LILO!" Nani bellowed to the frightened girl. Lilo sobbed and scrambled away.

"DON'T CRY YOU SLUT!" Nani yelled, kicking Lilo in the back, causing her to fall again. Lilo escaped to her room. She locked the door and lay on her bed, crying her eyes out.

MeanWhile in Space:

"Be bringing me some wine" Jumba commanded. A few aliens with chains walked forward holding tankards of wine and large, bucket sized glass. They poured both of the tankards into the glass and handed it to Jumba. He started to gulp it down.

"Ahh, Jumba my friend" a high voice said. From the shadows a small gerbil-like creature stepped forth.

"Hamsterviel! My partner in crime" Jumba yelled and hugged his friend.

"STOP! CRUSHING...CAN'T...BREATHE!" Hamsterviel squeaked. Jumba let him go.

"Eh, eh, eh sorry" he laughed.

"So you finally did it eh?" Hamsterviel declared looking around the dark council room.

"Yes, all thanks to 625" Jumba said fondly. 625 walked up with a Sandwich.

"Here's your egg salad boss" he said, passing the sandwich to his "father".

"So what are you going to do about the experiments?" Hamsterviel said to Jumba as he chewed on his sandwich.

"I might give them a planet to inhabit" Jumba said, finishing the sandwich. Gantu, who was chained up behind them spoke up fearfully.

"Um...can I have Egg Salad?" he said. 625 walked over and stomped on his foot. Gantu roared in pain.

"Hmm, a planet, which one did you have in mind?" Jacques said (Hamsterviel). Jumba thought for a moment.

"Maybe that small planet in Gamma Quadrant, They call it Earth" Jumba said evilly.

Back with Lilo:

Lilo sat on her bed still sobbing as the sun came up. She had several bruises on her body and he bones ached. She got out of bed and put on her Muu Muu. She walked over to the door and peaked out. She could hear Nani snoring.

"She must have passed out" Lilo said. She walked down the steps and out the door. She breathed in the salty air of the sea and walked down the steps. After a bit she arrived at town. She walked up to the police station but stopped.

"If I tell, Nani will only beat me harder" Lilo thought to herself. She turned away and walked off. She walked back home and found Nani sitting in the kitchen with a baseball bat.

"You left without telling me... What were you doing?" She said coldly. Lilo shifted nervously.

"N...n...nothing" Lilo stuttered, Nani raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, you went to the police? Hmm? Had a little chat with the chief?" Nani said scowling.

"NO!" Lilo cried backing away.

"You better not have, and to make sure you don't, I have invited Myrtle and her friends to come over and... _Play..._When I'm not here" Nani said evilly. Lilo shuddered. Her sister smiled and walked off. Lilo sighed with relief and sat down. Tears slid down her face.

"Why didn't you send me my Guardian Angel?" she said to no one in particular. She put her head in her arms and cried. Stitch trotted in and nuzzled her leg. Lilo smiled and scratched her pet behind his ears.

Space Station X7G3:

Jumba was standing by the doors of a large ship. The experiments were very excited.

"Imagine! A whole planet to us!" a small ice-like experiment yelled. A squid-like experiment stepped forward.

"Actually there are races of aliens that live on E-arth. We can easily take them though" she said evilly. A red-lizard like experiment stepped up and nodded. They all boarded the ship with Jumba. Jumba got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He pulled the Hyper Drive lever out and let it charge before turning it and pushing it in. The ship rumbled and disappeared before leaving purple shock waves.

Earth: Kokaua Town:

After a second they reappeared in another quadrant heading toward a blue and green planet. Jumba flew the craft through the atmosphere and landed on a small Island. The experiments all ran out. They realised they had landed in the middle of a town.

"Meega Nala Kweesta!" Several Experiments yelled. They ran out and started destroying the place. Humans screamed and ran from the aliens. 625 cackled as he grabbed onto 221's arms as e flew by and soared off to cause havoc.

"I am being so proud" Jumba said, a tear falling down his face. He turned the engine on and began to take off. He yelled out the window:

"Be having fun my little creations, I will be being checking on you soon!" All the experiments stopped to wave goodbye. When the ship was gone they continued to rip the place apart.

A/N: Wow, I'm messed up, as my doctor says...

Read and Review!


	3. Joshua's Hell

A/N: Joshua-Sinclair wished to have his Characters added to the story so I did! :D Joshua never received Naomi's pod because she never existed until much later. Here is the story of Joshua's Hell...

Chapter 3: Joshua's Hell

Joshua Sinclair sat at his table eating alone. He had no friends, as he wasn't the most social person. He wore a gray long sleeve shirt and jeans despite the sunny weather outside. Reason you may ask? It was mainly to hide the bruises and cuts, inflicted and self-inflicted.

You see... Joshua was a very unfortunate child; he got beaten on a daily basis, not just at school, but at home too. His father was an alcoholic and he often came home with a belly filled with beer and a yearning to beat his son up. It didn't stop there, no, no!

Every day at school he would be beaten up and hassled for his money. Girls would talk to him, but he would brush them off due to the fact he couldn't trust anyone anymore. Every time someone spoke to him, he always thought they were plotting against him.

He wasn't a bad-looking guy either: Blonde hair (now black with blonde streaks), blue eyes, a square jaw (strange for his age) and he had broad shoulders. Now, you may understand what I mean when I say Inflicted, but what about Self-Inflicted?

Well, children. Sadly, Joshua is a cutter. He cut himself to feel at least one emotion, even if it's pain. Many students know what he does, and they feel sorry for him. But he just brushes them off whenever they talk to him.

He lives in California, and when everyone counts down for the bell to ring, he prays that time would slow down. After school he would sadly leave school and head for home. His home sat on a hill so his dad had no fear of neighbours over hearing when he beat his son.

Joshua stopped before his front door and took a breath. He unlocked the door and let himself in. He walked into the lounge room and saw his father sitting on the couch.

"Hi dad" he said. His father grunted to acknowledge his presence. He walked up the hallway to his room and sat down. He opened his draw and pulled out a razor blade. 2 cuts per wrist later he puts the blade away and washes the cuts. He then gets a bandage and wraps the cuts up.

"There got to be something better than this?" he said to himself. He climbed into bed and turned off his lights. After getting under the blankets he fell into a sleep that would be plagued of nightmares.

The next morning he awoke to yelling. His father walked in and grabbed Joshua by the arm. He pulled the boy from his bed and dragged him into the loungeroom where he got a broom and started whacking it against Joshua's side.

"You were the reason Linda left! You don't deserve to live" his father growled. He kicked Joshua in the side and picked him up by his neck. He slammed the boy against the wall and carried him into the kitchen. He threw him onto the ground and grabbed an Aluminium bat and went to hit the boy when the door crashed opened. 2 tall people walked into the room wearing black business suits. Both were African-American, had glasses.

"Mr. Sinclair, you are under arrest for abusive behaviour" the woman said. She grabbed Mr. Sinclair and cuffed him.

"He deserved it!" He yelled, he then looked at Joshua, "You, told... When I get out, I'll kill you! YOU HEAR ME I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed as the two large people carried him out. Joshua sat there on the floor with tears streaming down his face. After a bit the 2 came in. The man kneeled down.

"Are you okay Joshua?" he said in a gruff but kind voice. Joshua nodded despite the raging pain coursing through his body. The man helped him up into a chair.

"My name is Cobra Bubbles, and this is my Associate; Angela Bubbles" he said. Joshua looked up.

"Are you related?" he said.

"You could say that" Angela Bubbles said.

"We have been watching your home to weeks and we have enough evidence to send your father to prison" Cobra said.

"Thank you" Joshua muttered. He then looked up when he realised something, "What about me? What do I do now I have no family?" he said, tears building up in his eyes.

"We will take you to live with a nicer family, along with another mistreated girl called Lilo Pelekai. We will be going to pick her up tomorrow. If you wish you can come" Angela said. Joshua nodded.

Hawaii: Kauai:

Lilo woke up and heard giggling from outside. She cautiously went to the door and opened it. The second the door was open a girl yelled: "DOGPILE".

"Oomph!" she grunted as 5 girls piled on top of her. The girls giggled and started punching and kicking at Lilo.

"Get off me" she yelled.

"No way Weirdlo, Nani payed us to torment you" a familiar voice said.

"Myrtle..." she muttered. The girls laughed some more and climbed off. Before she could breathe a sigh the girls started kicking and punching her again. Myrtle grabbed a bat and started hitting Lilo's legs. Lilo screamed in pain but she knew no one could hear her; she did live ages away from any houses. After a bit the girls walked off cackling at the pain they caused.

"Why?" Lilo sobbed to herself as she held her legs in pain. She just sat there in silence as the girls would occasionally throw rocks at her. She cried up until the girls left and Nani came home.

"Well, well, well, those girls did a good job. I'll have to hire them more" Nani sneered. She kicked Lilo's leg and she jumped back in pain. Nani snickered and went to pour herself a drink. While she was gone Lilo decided to act. She went to her window and climbed out. After jumping into the foliage she headed for town.

"LILO!" Nani roared in the distance behind her. She could hear the door slam shut and a car start up. Terrified Lilo ran faster toward the town. After a few minutes she made it to the police station. She looked behind her to see her sister's jeep screech around the corner. Lilo ran inside and behind the counter. The police woman looked at her confused.

"Help me! My sister wants to beat me! She hires kids my age to beat me up when she's out! Please help me!" Lilo sobbed. The policewoman picked up a phone and called a number. After a few minutes Nani stormed through the door with murder in her eyes. She looked behind the counter and grabbed Lilo. The woman ran forward and grabbed Lilo back.

"Give me my sister!" Nani yelled. The policewoman pulled out a gun.

"Back down or I'll have to use force ma'am" the woman said. Nani backed up, still glaring at Lilo. The woman carried Lilo into the backroom after getting 3 police officers to Watch Nani. Just before Lilo was taken out she saw Nani draw a line across her neck.

A/N: OH NOES! What will happen next? Joshua belongs to Joshua-Sinclair and the rest belongs to Disney.


	4. A New Home?

**A/N: This is the BIG chapter, this chapter is when Cobra and Angela (who are Alternates if you didn't realise already) pick up Lilo and them and Joshua leave there Universe for a new life in an Alternate Universe.**

**NOTE: The Experiments have taken over Honolulu not Kauai, so that is why there is still some order in town.**

Chapter 4: New Home?

Joshua walked through the airport next to the two people who saved him the previous morning. They were going to Hawaii to pick up a girl named Lilo Pelekai. After boarding the plane Joshua fell asleep.

He was woken up from Cobra.

"C'mon Joshua, the planes landed" he said. Joshua climbed out of the seat and walked off the plane. Outside was beautiful. There were orchards all around, palm trees were swaying in the breeze and tourists could be seen taking pictures of various things. They all headed into the small airport and collected Joshua's case. Outside the building was a sleek black car. They climbed in and drove off down the street.

After a bit they arrived at a police station. Cobra went in and Joshua waited in the car. An hour later the tall man walked out with a girl in his arms. She had tan skin, brown almond eyes, black hair and wore a red muumuu with white floral patterns and Sandals. Cobra opened the door and put the girl, who Joshua presumed was Lilo, into the back seat with him.

"Hi" Lilo said, not quite catching his eye.

"Hi" Joshua said, his instinct not to trust people kicked in and he grew a tiny bit suspicious. They were driven out of town and up a long dirt road. After a bit they turned up at a house. Cobra pulled out a small devise.

"I would suggest you hold onto the car, tightly" he said. Joshua and Lilo held onto the car tightly as Cobra typed in a code into the devise. There was a flash and the scenery outside melted before reforming.

"What just happened?" Lilo said; rubbing her eyes slightly. She looked at the house and gasped. The house colour had changed and there was a dome on top of the roof.

"Welcome, to your new home" Angela said. She opened the door and Joshua and Lilo did the same. A teenage boy walked out of the house to see what the flash was. He spotted them and waved.

"Hey Cobra, Hey Angela! Are these the new arrivals?" he said smiling. He smiled down at Lilo and Joshua.

"Yes, they are, this is Lilo, and this is Joshua" Cobra said pointing to each. They heard barking and turned to see a dog run out from under the car.

"Stitch! You must have hid under the car as we... What happened anyway?" Lilo said.

"We are in an alternate Universe. This is Kai, he is the alternate version of Nani, inside are Loli and Kim, who are alternate version of you and experiment 626" Angela said.

"Who's experiment 626?" Lilo asked confused.

"That is not important" Kai said.

"So, are you adopting me and Joshua?" Lilo said.

"Yep, want to meet your new brother?" Kai asked.

"OKAY!" They both said. Kai smiled and waved to Cobra and Angela. Angela climbed into a similar car nearby and drove off why Cobra disappeared in a flash. Kai led the two 10 year olds to the house along with Stitch. They ran through the door. They were met by a pale blue blur.

"Aloha!" a strange experiment said. Lilo and Joshua screamed and backed away from the strange creature. The thing tilted its head. It was pale blue, had 3 arms, 1 and a half antennae, 2 back spines, big gray eyes and large ears. Kai stopped them from falling.

"I forgot to mention that our ohana has a few aliens in it" he said. He walked up to the pale blue monster and put a hand on its head.

"This is Stitch, he comes from another universe that is based a billion years in the future, and he wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Ih" Stitch said nodding.

"Stitch, this is Lilo and Joshua, they are from a universe where she never met her Stitch, and Joshua never met Naomi" Kai explained. He nodded and looked back at them

"Aloha Cousin!" He said happily and hugged Lilo.

"OW!" She yelled. Stitch backed away, thinking he squeezed too hard. She lifted her sleeve up and showed a few bruises. The pale blue alien growled.

"Who hurt you?" he asked. She was quiet for several moments until,

"Nani beat me" she said quietly. Everyone was silent.

"My dad beat me too" Joshua said quietly. Lilo looked at him to see tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. Kai kneeled down.

"In this family, I promise you won't ever be hurt again" he said and gave them both a gentle hug. Lilo hugged him back along with Joshua. After a second they let go and Kai gave them a tour of the house. In the lounge room they met Loli and Kim. Loli was a boy who had a slight resemblance to Lilo, save being a boy. Kim looked a bit like the Stitch from before but was a female and had orange fur, light orange behind her stomach, chin and eyes and yellow on her back, palms and nose. They stood up to say hello.

"Hi, you must be my new sister" Loli said, shaking Lilo's hand.

"My names Lilo, this is Joshua" she said. He looked over at Joshua.

"Hey, I've met like 20 alternate Joshua's, it's great to meet you" he said cheerfully.

'_He's planning something, I just know it..._' Joshua thought.

"This is my bujee bu, Kim" Loli said.

"What does Bujee Bu mean?" Joshua and Lilo said at the same time.

"It means girlfriend or boyfriend" he said.

"You're dating an alien?" Joshua choked.

"Uh huh, it's legal here" Loli smiled. Joshua looked at Lilo and caught her eye.

"Yeah, I don't think I like the idea of dating an alien" He said a bit uncertainly. Kai led them out and showed them the rest of the house. They met a large alien with four eyes named Jumba, a noodle like alien with one eye and antennae named Pleakley and a Blue female alien called 631. Lilo had asked why she didn't have a name and Pleakley said that she refused every name that was offered to her.

"This is a strange family" Joshua said. He stared at Lilo as she walked ahead of him. He felt transfixed as he watched her hair move as she walked. Lilo looked behind her and caught Joshua staring at her. She smiled and blushed when he smiled back. She turned back to the front. After the tour the two sat on the porch watching as space ships would fly over head.

"This universe is so strange" Joshua heard Lilo mutter.

"Yeah" he said. He looked over to see Lilo staring at him. She blushed.

"Sorry" she said looking away. Joshua smiled at her. She also smiled and looked at him again. There was a flash behind them and they turned to see Jumba holding a camera.

"This would be perfect for my collection of "Romantic Moments" photos" He said looking at the picture. He gulped when he saw Joshua walking over.

"Okay, tell me again why you tied Jumba up and smashed his camera?" Kai said. Joshua was sitting in a chair staring at his shoes guiltily.

"I don't like people taking my photo..." he said looking away. Lilo sat next to him. Kai put a hand to his forehead.

"I'll let you off only because it's your first day here, now go to your room and I'll bring your dinner in" Kai said.

"Where's our room?" Joshua said.

"You're sharing with Loli and Kim, it's the tube down the hall" Kai said walking into the kitchen. Lilo walked off first and Joshua dwindled for a second before taking out a picture of them too staring at each other before a sunset.

"So worth it" he smiled and tucked the photo back into his pocket and following Lilo.

**A/N: Life is looking good eh? Next chapter feelings will swell, hearst will break and fights will be fought!**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	5. Pizza Night

A/N: Welcome back to another fun packed chapter of If I Never Met You! BTW Joshua has changed his last name to Pelekai in this story so his full name is Joshua Pelekai. Lilo and Joshua are not technically related so there feelings are not incest, just remember that!

Disclaimer: Joshua Pelekai belong half to me and half to Joshua-Sinclair, Pale-Blue-Stitch belongs to me, Stitch the dog belongs to me, Beaten Lilo belongs to me, Kai belongs to me, Loli and Kim belong to me. The rest belong to Disney :D

Chapter 5: Pizza Night

Joshua and Lilo sat in the dome room waiting for Kai to bring them some dinner since the table is a bit packed. To say it was awkward being in the dome alone would be an understatement.

"So... Whatever happened to that picture?" Lilo said. Josh looked away.

"Must have been destroyed when I crushed his camera" he said. Lilo looked over and saw a scrap of paper in his pocket. She snatched it.

"HEY!" He said. Lilo unfolded the paper and saw it was the photo that was taken.

"Why did you keep this?" she said curiously. Josh shifted a bit on the floor.

"I wanted it... uh... make sure nobody found it... um... and get the wrong idea!" he stammered. Lilo raised an eyebrow and handed it back. He tucked it securely back into his pocket.

"Are you sure that's the reason? You could have ripped it up" she said.

"Yeah, I could" He answered without looking at her. The elevator came up and Kai stepped off holding two plates of pepperoni Pizza.

"Hungry?" he said.

"Starving" they both said. Kai handed the plates to them and have them each a few napkins.

"If you need anything just press the call button" Kai said, pointing to a yellow button on the wall. They nodded. After he left they both started eating. Lilo started crying.

"Are you ok Lilo?" Josh said.

"This is the first time I have had Pizza in a long time" she said sniffling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nani used to starve me. I would go days without food" she sobbed. Josh put a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's gone. She won't hurt you again" He said patting her shoulder. She stopped crying and wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"Thank you Joshua" she said. She gave him a hug, which he returned. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't be suspicious of Lilo like he was suspicious of Loli. She seemed too... perfect to want to hurt him.

"No problem Lilo" he said.

'_He's so sweet, and cute, wait! Am I falling for him?_' Lilo thought. She looked at his face and looked for any sign that he feels the same way. All she found was a blank face with the smallest of smiles.

"I'll get you a drink okay?" he said. Lilo nodded. Josh walked to the elevator and rode it down. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Just getting Lilo a drink okay?" he said. Kai nodded. Josh went back to the dome to find Lilo lying on one of the beds. She sat up as he handed the drink to her.

"Thank you" she said a bit shyly.

"Again, no problem" he replied and sat down next to her sipping his own drink. He reached for his own pizza and ate some.

After they finished their dinner they went down the elevator and stood on the back porch. The moon was full and it flooded the trees with light. Lilo spotted Stitch playing with an experiment. The puppy was jumping around and nipping at the aardvark like experiment. Lilo smiled at this.

"I never thought I could smile during the night" Josh said. Lilo looked him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"During the night my father would beat me, ever night I would grimace" Josh said sadly. Lilo nodded.

"I know how you feel" she said. Without warning she hugged Josh. A bit surprised he patted her on the back.

"Promise me I won't go back to that" She said. He hugged her back.

"I promise, you won't go back to that" he said.

A/N: Sorry it's so short.


	6. Meeting the Family Friends

A/N: LET ME HEAR YOU CHEEEER! Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do however own, Loli, Kim, Kai, Battered Lilo, half of Joshua (other half belongs to Joshua-Sinclair), Pale-Stitch, Puppy-Stitch, Electra and Circuit.

Chapter 6: Meeting the Family friends.

Lilo woke up the next morning on the mattress next to Josh's. She heard talking downstairs and noticed that Loli and Kim's beds were empty. Curious she rode the lift down and went into the kitchen where she found Kai talking to... NANI!

"AAHHH!" Lilo screamed and ran. Kai looked over and went off after her. He caught up with her and carried her back.

"Lilo! This isn't your sister, it's an alternate Nani from another universe" he said. Lilo calmed down a bit and examined Nani. He had to be telling the truth, Nani looked older by 10 years and was a bit chubby.

"Sorry for screaming" she said quietly.

"That's okay, why were you so scared" she asked. Lilo looked up at Kai.

"You didn't tell her?" she asked.

"No" he said.

"Didn't tell me what?" Nani said.

"My sister beat me" Lilo said quietly. Nani was shocked. Her face of shock then turned to one of anger, then outrage.

"How dare her! I'll kill her! I'll go to her universe and murder her!" She growled whipping out a devise like the one Cobra had and started typing in a code. She was about to press the button when the devise was snatched from her.

"You shouldn't be so quick to act, that is how you get killed" Kai said, he deleted the code from the history and put it in his pocket.

"I'll hand it back when you calm down" he said. Nani sat down and rubbed her temples.

"I can't believe I would do something like that" she muttered.

"Not you, it was a different Nani all together" Kai tried to soothe her.

"She is still me! Same DNA! Same looks..." she was cut off by Lilo,

"She became an alcoholic and most of her hair fell out"

"Okay, that makes me feel a bit better" Nani said.

"What's going on?" Loli said walking in.

"Nothing Loli" Nani said.

"Hey Nani! How is Kale? Is he walking yet?" He asked. Nani smiled.

"Of course he's walking silly. He's in kindergarten" she said laughing slightly.

'That explains the fat...' Lilo thought. She heard a yawn behind her and saw Joshua walking in.

"Morning all" He said.

"Morning" everyone answered. Josh sat down next to Lilo and grabbed an apple from the bowl.

"Joshua?" Nani said.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

"I know an alternate version of you. How's Naomi?" she asked smiling. Josh looked confused at this.

"Who's Naomi?" he said.

"You're Bujee bu?" Nani said.

"I don't have a girlfriend" he said, he then whispered to Lilo: _"Yet"_

"Oh sorry, nearly every version of you has an Alien girlfriend.

"Ew..." He said biting into an apple. Lilo grinned at this. After breakfast Lilo pulls Nani aside for a talk.

"Is this about Stitch?" She said to Lilo.

"Why would it be about Stitch?" she asked.

"Never mind, what did you want to ask me?" Nani said.

"Well, I think I may have feelings for... Joshua" she said. Nani smiled.

"Maybe you should tell him" she said. Lilo looked at her in horror.

"What! I can't do that! He will reject me! Who would want me?" she said.

"You should tell him; maybe he feels the same way, after all. He had the same kind of life as you" Nani said soothingly. Lilo shrugged. She patted the small girl on the back and opened the door. She led her outside and went to get her devise back.

"Should I tell him?" she said to herself. She shook it off, deciding not to. Nearby Joshua had pulled Kai aside.

"What's up?" Kai said as he was pushed into a room.

"I think I have feelings for Lilo" he blurted out.

"Oh, well, you should tell her" Kai said.

"Maybe, but what if she rejects me?" Josh asked. Kai smiled.

"She won't, the way you two keep glancing at each other it should be obvious" he grinned. Josh smiled.

"Thanks Kai" he said and ran out of the room to find Lilo. He found her playing with her dog.

"Lilo?" he said, a bit nervous now.

"Yeah Joshua?" she said turning and smiling. Josh sat down next to her.

"I... H-have something t-t-to tell you" he stammered. Lilo looked at him questioningly.

"What is it? You can tell me anything" she said smiling.

"I h-have feelings for y-you" he stuttered. He looked away.

"I do too" she said. Josh turned and received a hug from Lilo.

"I was afraid you would reject me" Josh said as he hugged her back.

"I could never reject you" she said. They stayed in the hug for several minutes. They broke the hug and walked inside, hand in hand. They went into lounge room and found Loli and Kim watching a movie together. They looked over and saw Lilo and Josh holding hands.

"I knew you would get together!" Kim cheered. Loli pulled a small ball of money out and handed it to the experiment.

"Yeah, yeah, who wants to go for a walk? I want to check out the town" Josh said.

"Sure, but why walk? We can take the cruiser" Kim said. They turned off the computer and went to the elevator. Kim pushed her paw up to a scanner and the elevator went down. Once it stopped the lights came to reveal a small underground garage. Loli went to a sleek red car and jumped in. Kim, Josh and Lilo followed behind.

"Hold on" Loli said as he turned the ignition. As the car started the doors opened... Above them.

"How are we going to get out?" Josh said. Loli pulled a lever and the car lifted off the ground. The rose through the doorway and out of a bush that hid the entrance. Lilo and Josh looked over the side to see the wheels had been a hologram. Out of the trunk a small rocket unfolded as well as 2 small wings out the side. With a blast the cruiser shot forward.

"This is Awesome!" Josh yelled. Loli grinned and swerved the car downward. It landed in front of a shop and the hologram reappeared. As they got out of the car a light red experiment walked down the sidewalk. He wore shorts and had a guitar strapped to his back.

"Angelo!" Kim yelled. She ran up to the experiment and hugged him.

"Hey Kim, it's nice to see you" he said. Loli walked up.

"Hey Angelo" He said. Angelo gave him a pat on the back.

"How are you?" he said.

"I'm good. You?" Loli said. Angelo nodded.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce us?" Josh said.

"Oh, this is Angelo, Experiment 624, he uses his guitar to turn people evil, he uses the acoustic side to turn them good and the electric side to turn them bad" Loli said, Kim held his hand.

"This is Lilo and Joshua" he added.

"Nice to meet you" Angelo said, He shook their hands, "So, where are you headed?"

"We're walking around town" Lilo said.

"That sounds like fun" he said. Josh put his arm around Lilo's shoulders.

"It can be if you're with the right people" he said. Angelo smiled at this.

"Well, I got to go, I'm doing a concert in the park" he said. He left for the park.

"Nice guy" Josh said.

"Yeah, want to get some lunch?" Kim said.

"Bit early isn't it?" Loli asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm hungry" She said. Lilo laughed a bit at this. They headed to a small shop around the corner. It was a small building with chairs and tables out the front. The sign said:_** Chef's Fancy Fries**_.

"Who's Chef?" Lilo asked.

"Experiment 062, cooks food to fatten people up and eat them" Loli said casually. His female counterpart looked at him in horror, "But we turned her good and she makes healthy food" he added quickly.

"Okay..." she said a tad uncertain. They went up to the counter and were greeted by a small female experiment. She was blue, had a white tummy, wore a chef's hat and had a spatula for a tail.

"2 medium sized chips please" Loli said.

"Bon, une seconde" *Okay, one second* Chef said and whizzed off. One second later she came back with 2 boxes of chips.

"Amusez-vous!" *Enjoy!* she declared.

"Thank you Chef" Lilo said. She nodded and went back to work while the four walked over to one of the tables.

"Wow, this place is so strange" Josh said.

"Don't worry, you et used to it" Kim laughed. After a bit they met an electric blue experiment. It had very long antennae, a blue nose, small ears and long eyelashes. It had a long twisted tail.

"Hello Electra!" Kim said. It must be female.

"Aloha cousins" she said cheerfully. Her voice was slightly buzzy and electric sounding.

"Which one is this?" Lilo said.

"Experiment 221, created to destroy circuitry and other electrical appliances, but now powers the light house" Loli explained. Electra smiled and waved. Suddenly a Yellow experiment flew by and circled Electra.

"Stop that Sparky!" she laughed. The experiment stopped and landed next to her. He looked like Electra but had a more muscular form.

"Which one is Sparky?" Josh asked.

"221" Kim said quickly.

"Isn't Electra 221?" he asked.

"There alternate versions of each other. They're married too" Kim added.

"Oh... Okay" Joshua said. Out of the bushes a smaller yellow and blue version of Sparky shot out and flew over. He was yellow and white and had blue circuit patterns on his arms and back.

"Circuit? What's wrong?" Electra said.

"Big-problem-gotta-go-might-die-BYE!" he said very quickly and shot off. Out of the bush several female experiments flew after Circuit.

"Looks like he's popular... Who was that anyway?"

"That's Sparky and Electra's son. He can shoot electricity like his parents and is the popular kid at school" A Small mouse like experiment stood next to Lilo's chair.

"I'm not going to ask what experiment it is" she said. Kim giggled slightly. After a bit they decided to head back to the house. Sparky decided to fly alongside the cruiser while Electra went to rescue her son from the fangirls. After a bit they arrived at the house to find Circuit struggling with his mother who had his ear clutched in her hand.

"Gaba going on Bujee Bu?" Sparky said as he landed.

"Dad! She is trying to rip my ear off!" Circuit yelled, blue electricity crackled around his antennae.

"Gaba you do Circuit" he said sternly.

"Nothing! I was just with this girl and..." He was cut off by his mother.

"They were kissing!" She yelled.

"Son, you're too young for this, now head home and wait for us!" Sparky barked. Circuit drooped his ears and flew toward the light house. He turned to see everyone's (except for Electra who was steaming nearby) shocked face.

"Gaba?" he asked.

"You spoke a perfect sentence without any Turin" Kim said.

"I did?"

"Yes" everyone said.

"Well, better go sort Circuit out" he said. Electra took off. Just before following Sparky added: "To tell the truth, I'm proud of the kid"

Everyone grinned and waved. When the couple were gone everybody decided they should go in, get some dinner and go to bed.

After dinner and everyone was tucked in, Josh descreetly pushed his matress toward Lilo's.

"_Hi" _She whispered.

"_Hey"_ he whispered back. He held her close and they drifted off to a deep sleep.

A/N: Well, that took me longer than usual but it's finally here! How sweet, and I wonder who Circuit was kissing? Another experiment? A Human? Well, if you want to find out, you will have to read next chapter.

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Evil Ones

A/N: Okay, it's been a bit too Lovey Dovey for my taste (SYKE!) So I decided to make a chapter about Nani and Mr. Sinclair for the people who are fans of them. If you are out there you are sick person SICK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do however own, Loli, Kim, Kai, Battered Lilo, half of Joshua (other half belongs to Joshua-Sinclair), Pale-Stitch, Puppy-Stitch, Electra and Circuit.

Chapter 7: Evil Ones

"You have been convicted of: Drink driving, child abuse, civilian distress and authority injury. How do you plead?" the judge said. Nani Pelekai stepped forward.

"Not guilty!" she said loudly.

"Are you sure you wish to do that? We have enough evidence to put you in jail, if you plead guilty we can go easy on you" the judge explained.

"You mean less time in the slammer?"

"No, she meant not bashing you with a tray" a nearby security guard said. Everyone laughed a little at this.

"I'm sticking to my plead big-wig" Nani said cruelly. The judge stared at her angrily.

"Jury, what is the verdict" she said. A man stood up at the end of the row.

"We find Nani Pelekai, Guilty of drunk driving, child abuse, and civilian distress and authority injury" he said and sat down again. The guard stepped forward and handcuffed Nani, leading her from the court. The guard pushed her into bus with 4 other prisoners. One was a tall man with a mustache and thick eyebrows, another was a woman with a hand missing, and another was a guy dressed as a cat and a man sitting by the window.

"Find a seat and get comfy, it's a loooong drive where you're going" the guard said. He laughed and went off the bus, thumping the side of it as he went. The doors hissed closed and Nani sat down next to the man near the window.

"What are you in for?" he said. Nani rolled her eyes.

"Child Abuse" she said plainly.

"Same... sibling or you're kid?" he asked.

"Sibling, her name is Lilo, little bitch" Nani spat the name like it was venom.

"Heh, well my kid, Joshua, was such an annoying little fuck; I had to beat him, to build up character. Then he ratted me out and next thing I knew I was in court" the guy growled. The bus started moving slowly, gradually picking up speed.

"Mmm, my sister Lilo, I hated her so much, she was the reason I lived in my parents run down house after they died, she was the reason I couldn't have nice things because I had to feed her!" Nani half yelled.

"I know what you mean... Any way my name is Henry Sinclair, what's yours?" he said.

"It's Nani Pelekai" she said.

"Is that a Hawaiian name?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it is, why do you ask?" Nani inquired.

"Well, aren't Hawaiian people supposed to be really laid back and relaxed? You don't look like someone who would hurt a fly" he said.

"Who do I look like then?" she asked, 'oh god he better not try flattery' she thought.

"You look like a very easy going woman" he said, 'nice save hot-shot' she mentally sneered. The bus stopped and another guard stepped on.

"Okay dirt-bags, your time of happy chatter is up, get your arses out there before I whip out my taser" he said angrily. The Cat-Guy stood up.

"You can't do that!" he yelled. The guard pressed a button and shoved the taser into the guys arm. He fell to the ground.

"Yes I can" he said. Bad-Ass Guard turned to the others.

"And why aren't you out the bus? GO!" He roared. They all grabbed their bags and walked off the bus into the hot sunlight. They didn't seem to realise that the prison was out in the desert.

"Oh come on! Who the hell has a prison in a desert?" Nani yelled.

"A really, really smart person" a cruel voice said. The guard pushed her and Henry toward the front gate. It opened and they walked in. On balconies prisoners watched as 5 new arrivals trudged into the courtyard.

"Wait here maggots" Bad-Ass Guard barked.

"I don't think his balls can wait here..." Nani muttered. The man with the busy eyebrows sniggered. After a bit the guard came back with orange prison clothing.

"Put these on and follow me" he said.

"Out here?" Nani asked.

"In prison we don't give a shit about your privacy. Now put those on. They all changed and followed the Guard into the prison.

MEANWHILE!

Lilo woke up in the arms of her boyfriend. Smiling she gave him a kiss on the cheek to wake him up. As he woke, stretching, he noticed Lilo.

"Good morning" he said. He gave her a hug which she returned.

"Good morning" she replied. They stayed like that for several minutes until Loli and Kim awoke from there slumber. They hadn't noticed it but Loli and Kim slept in the same bed.

"Morning lovebirds" Kim said grinning.

"Morning Kim" they said in unison. The two smiled and climbed out of bed, leaving Lilo and Josh alone. As they went down the elevator they met up with 2 people they didn't expect to see: Michael Edmonds and Kelly Jameson.

"Hey Loli!" Michael said with a smile.

"Hey Mate, what are you doing here?" He said. The two looked at each other a bit nervously. They grabbed the two bujee bu's and pulled them into a room.

"We need to tell you something" Kelly said, her voice a bit shaken. Kim noticed she wore a jumper with a hood.

"What's wrong?" Loli asked.

"Kelly, show them" Michael said softly. Kelly nervously lifted her jumper to show a bulge in her stomach.

"Are... you... Pregnant?" Kim asked softly. Kelly nodded.

"Congratulations!" Kim said a bit too loudly. Loli covered her mouth. "Sorry!" she said, her voice muffled.

"When did you find out?" he said.

"Well, I was a bit suspicious when she told me she was vomiting every morning, but I thought it was just a bug. But when she told me she missed her period. I knew something was up so we got a pregnancy test and it came up positive" He said. Kelly looked nervous.

"You aren't angry are you?" she said.

"No, I'm not, How can I be nervous? It's my kid isn't it?" he said. Kelly nodded. Michael held her hand.

"Well, we better get out of here, want some breakfast?" Kim said.

"No, thanks I ate" Michael said

"Yes please! I am starving!" Kelly said.

"Didn't you eat at my house?" he said.

"Yes, but I'm hungry again" she said. They walked out and into the kitchen. Kai had just finished making pancakes.

"Here's breakfast" he said and put the food on the table. Kelly went straight for it and started eating.

"Hungry are you?" Kai laughed. He grabbed a couple of pancakes and put it on his plate. When everyone was done Kai washed everyone's plates (except Kim's since she ate hers). When they were done they went outside and played.

4 months later:

Josh sat up from his bed and stretched. As usual Lilo was lying next to him. He gently woke her up.

"Lilo wake up, I've got a surprise" he cooed. Lilo's eyes popped open.

"Surprise?" she said sitting up. Josh pulled out a wrapped up box from behind the computer desk.

"Happy Birthday" he said. Lilo gasped and grabbed the box. With a quick kiss on the lips Lilo ripped open the wrapping paper. Inside was a Wasp Mummy Box set.

"Thank you, Josh! I love it!" she said, hugging him and knocking him over. She gave him several kisses before letting him go.

"I should buy you gifts every day" he said dazed slightly. Lilo giggled. She grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him to his feet. They had recently been given their own room thanks to Pleakleys Insta-Room invention. It was round like Loli and Kim's but was decorated differently. For e.g. there were two beds but both were big enough to fit 2 people. There were 2 computers and the floor was made of sleek wood that was spongy.

Lilo took Josh's hand and led him to the elevator that took them down to the hallway. They walked into the kitchen where Loli, Kim, Stitch and 631 was sitting.

"Aloha"

"Hi"

"Morning"

"Ohufi"

"Hello" They both said and sat down. Loli noticed that Stitch and 631 were sad.

"What's wrong Stitch? 631?" he said.

"Nothing" they both said. Stitch sighed and threw down his fork.

"I'm going to bed" he said and went out the backdoor toward the ship.

"What's up with him?" Josh said. Lilo shrugged. 631 Ran after him.

At the Ship:

Stitch walked into his room, slamming the door. A minute it was opened again. 631 stood in the doorway.

"**What is your problem?"** she asked

"**Nothing" **He said. He sat on his bed.

"**There's something bothering you"** She said. After several minutes Stitch gave in and whispered something in her ear. Her face turned from an angry face to a shocked one.

"**Oh, we can't let them know, it could rip this Ohana apart"** 631 said. Stitch nodded, looking ashamed. **"You shouldn't be ashamed, no one can control it"**

"**Yeah, your right" **He said.

Back at the house:

"I sure hope Stitch is alright, he seemed really depressed" Lilo said, looking out the window in the direction of the ship. Josh slid his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure he's fine, he is Indestructible. And why would he be depressed? He's got an Ohana who loves him, more strength then anyone here, the right to live in the same house as you" He said. He kissed her cheek causing her to giggle.

"You sweet talker" she said. Lilo turned around and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. She held the kiss for longer than usual. After nearly 5 minutes she pulled away.

"That's new" Josh said. Lilo grinned.

"There's more where that came from" she said cheekily and pulled him in for another kiss, this one being longer than the last. Lilo wrapped her arms around Josh's neck while he put his hands on her hips. They pulled apart.

"I love you Lilo" Joshua said. Lilo smiled and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too"

A/N: Naww how sweet :3

Review and Tell Your friends to review too :P


	8. Busted Out

A/N:

Chapter 8: Busted out

4 Months after Conviction:

Nani sat in her cell lifting dumbbells while counting. Henry stood near the window looking out the window.

"What are you doing?" She said. Henry looked over for a split second before turning back to the window.

"I heard there's going to be a breakout tonight from the outside, maybe if we are there we can get out too" he said. Nani dropped the dumbbells and put her arms around Henry's neck.

"You worry too much" she said. She pulled her boyfriend into a deep kiss. The other prisoners wolf whistled at this but they ignored them. She pulled away and smiled at him. He grinned back. They sat on the bed and held hands. After a bit they fell asleep.

Later That Night:

Henry and Nani awoke to the sounds of explosions, screaming and alarms. Nani jumped up and turned to the window. What appeared to be a space ship was floating in the distance shooting at the prison. Suddenly, as if sensing them, it turned and fired a laser toward them. Henry grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her out of the way just in time for a large hole to be blown into the wall. Nani stepped shaking toward the hole and looked out to see the ship floating toward them. Bullets were being fire but they just bounced harmlessly off the metal.

When the ship got so close it was touching the brick walls, a ramp extended from the ship and a door opened. From inside a large shark like alien walked off holding a strange looking gun. He stopped at the hole and kneeled down.

"Dr. Hamsterviel needs your help to destroy a little earth girl and a little earth boy, Lilo and Joshua" he said in a deep voice. Nani and Henry grinned maliciously.

"We would be happy to help" they said in unison. The alien led them up the ramp into the ship. Inside it was very shiny and a very large chair was at the controls.

"Dr. Hamsterwheel..."

"HAMSTERVIEL, IT IS HAMSTERVIEL!" A squeaky voice issued from the chair.

"Yes, Dr. Hamsterviel, our guests have agreed to help"

The chair turned to reveal a small gerbil like alien wearing a red cape.

"That's Hamsterviel? He sounded bigger behind the chair" Henry whispered.

"SHUT UP! Now we know why you're here do we not?" Hamsterviel said.

"Yes, to destroy Lilo and Joshua" the couple said evilly.

"Goood, I won't have to brainwash you. But... to help you with your assignment. I am willing to give you... Capabilities far beyond the might of normal people" he said evilly rubbing his paws together. He pulled a switch and a large cylinder with wires coming from it arose from the floor.

"What kind of Capabilities?" Henry said.

"Well, that's the catch! We have to see how the machine reacts with your DNA, when you come out, you should be able to control your powers as easily as moving your wrist" he said. The two nodded and stepped up to the cylinder.

"So we just go in and we get powers" Nani said. Hamsterviel nodded. She stepped inside and the shark like alien pulled a switch. From inside screaming could be heard until the machine was turned off. Henry wrenched the door open to find a smiling Nani.

"Are you okay?" he said worried. Nani stepped out and her eyes started glowing black. Everything that wasn't bolted to the ground started floating. Her eyes turned to normal and everything dropped.

"Telekinesis... Very good" Hamsterviel nodded approvingly. Henry gulped and stepped into the machine. The switch was flipped; screams were heard the door burst open. Out stepped Henry with fiery red hair. He grinned and flicked his wrist and fire appeared in his hand. He flicked another wrist and electricity appeared in his other hand.

"Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis... Very nice..." Hamsterviel rubbed his hands with an evil glint.

"Our day has come!" he cheered and pushed a button. From outside you would see a ship that disappeared in a flash of light.

With The Good Guys:

Lilo sat looking out the window of the kitchen at the pale blue experiment. Her mind was wandering and she didn't know why she couldn't look away from Stitch.

'_He is so weird, so misunderstood, kinda ugly though... so why do I keep staring at him?_ She thought, resting her hand on her cheek. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

'_Could I be falling for STITCH?' _She screamed in her mind,_ 'How can I be in love with Stitch when I love Josh?_ Suddenly a little voice spoke to her in her head:

'**Do you love Josh?'**

'_WHAT! Of cour- I thin- I don't know...'_

'**Maybe you should tell him'**

'_I can't do that. It would break his heart. I can't do that to him'_

'**If you don't it will break his heart even more when he finds out'**

'_How can I do that to the only person who understands me? And I'm the only person who understands him! We have lived almost an identical life of beating and misery and fate brought us together'_

'**Just tell him... It will be the best for both of you...'**

Lilo sighed, _'You're right'_

'**You're damn right, I'm right!**

Lilo stood up and started to think of how she would tell Josh.

With Josh

Joshua sat at the window watching as 631 swung from a tree by her antennae.

'_I need to tell Lilo soon... How can I tell her I'm in love with an experiment?'_

'**You could always try just telling her...'**

'_No, she will kill me. And even if she does accept it, what if 631 doesn't accept me? I'll be lonely...'_

'**Trust me; remember how Nani said that every version of us is married and/or boyfriend and girlfriend with a 631? She must be your soul mate' **

'_But I thought _Lilo_ was my soul mate! What if you are wrong? I'll be alone forever!'_

'**Just tell her... Jeez'**

'_...Fine...'_

Joshua stands up and walks into the kitchen. Just before he was going to say something Lilo crashed into him.

"I have to tell you something!" They said simultaneously

"You go first" They said in unison

"Okay I'll go" At the same time they both answered.

"Scissor's, Paper Rock!" they said in unison.

ONE GAME OF S.P.R LATER"

"I have to tell you something" Joshua said.

"What is it?" his girlfriend asked.

"I... I'm in love with an experiment" he said. He clutched his eyes shut waiting for a slap, but it never came. He opened his eyes o see Lilo sitting on a kitchen chair.

"Me too" she said.

"So what do we do now?" Joshua asked sitting down beside her.

"I guess we should break up" she said. Joshua nodded.

"No hard feelings? I mean can we still be friends?" Joshua asked. 'How cliché...' he thought.

"Sure" she said and gave him a hug. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"So... Who did you fall for?" he asked.

"Stitch... you?"

"631"

"You do know you have to give her a name" Lilo said teasingly.

"That's not a bad idea" he said.

"Well, I guess we should talk to them" Lilo said.

"No, we should wait a bit. After a day we can talk to them" Josh said. Lilo nodded and went into the hallway.

"Where you going?" He called.

"I'm taking a nap" she called sat with his elbows on the table, thinking deeply. He was so busy thinking he didn't notice 631 walk in.

"Ohufi!" she said cheerfully

"Oh... um... Ohufi" he said. His grasp on Tantalog wasn't the best but he could say basic words. She smiled at him.

"Achi-Baba?" she said.

'Might as well if she likes me' he thought. Joshua looked at 631 as he said, "Umm... 631?"

631 looked at the human boy as she asked, "Ih?"

Joshua nervously rubbed his hands together as he said, "I think I love you."

631 looked at Joshua as she asked, "Gaba? Of course... we ohana."

Joshua looked her black eyes as he said, "I love you 631. Umm... 631 isa meega tai bujee bu."

631's face lit up and she smiled.

"IH, IH, IH, IH" She jumped up and down and jumped onto Joshua and hugged him tightly as she said, "Da bujee bu!".

As much as Joshua enjoyed being hugged by the alien he loved, he still needed to breathe. "Ogata, Naga Bootifa!" he said. 631 Hopped off.

"You nota what this means?"

"Naga" 631 Shaking her head.

"I have to name you"

"Ih! Ih!" she said excitedly.

Joshua thought about it for several minutes, but he couldn't think of a name.

**"Let your heart do the thinking dumb-dumb"**

_"Well, you were right before, lets go for 2 eh?"_

He looked into his heart and used his feelings and love to find a name. Suddenly he knew what her name was,

"BlueAngel" he said outloud.

"Meega Love it!" BlueAngel said hugging Josh. He hugged her back. When she moved away Joshua looked deeply int her pitch black eyes.

"I love you"

"Meega love you too bujee bu"

**Meanwhile!**

Stitch paced back and forth in the backroom of the spaceship he called home. He had been mauling over his problem. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. After several minutes of groaning he snapped.

"Why! Why do I have to feel this way?" he yelled. He grabbed his dresser and smashed it against the ground. It turned to splinters and Stitch stood there, slightly hunched over and breathing heavily. Without realising it he had brought out his extra arm, antenna and spines **(If you didn't know already, Stitch had his lower left arm cut off and his Antenna bitten off in his old Universe).**

After realising what he did he gathered the pieces up and looked for a place to hide them. After a fruitless search he just shrugged and threw the remnants of the dresser in his mouth and swallowed.

**BURP!**

"Ah, that hit the spot" he said. Strangely, he felt very drowsy. Deciding to take a nap he climbed into his bed and instantly fell asleep.

**STITCH'S DREAM**

_Stitch opened his eyes and found himself in a lush green valley. Two cliffs on either side jutted up. One cliff had the shape of Stitch's head with a look of surprise and the other had the shape of Lilo's head, kissing the stone-Stitch's cheek._

_Stitch chuckled at this. He continued to examine the valley. There were eccentric brown trees with bright green leaves. The flowers smelled of Coffee and Soda and the fruits that grew from the tree's smelled of coconut cake._

"_What is this place?" he said to himself, marvelling at a land that seemed to be created for him._

"_Stiiiiitch" a heavenly voice called out. Stitch turned, searching for the person who spoke the voice. Behind him, on gigantic statue of Lilo, was a light. Stitch jumped up the statue, trying to reach the light. As he got closer the more it solidified until he finally made it up and the light took on a beautiful form._

"_Lilo?" he asked, shock. Not the Lilo everyone knew, the Lilo HE knew. She was around 35, had long black hair, tan skin and wore a gown of red with floral patterns on it._

"_Yes Stitch" she said._

"_Where am I?" _

"_You are in a place I created for you, this is a happy place that you can come to anytime you want, and bring anyone you want" she said in a heavenly voice, her voice sounding like the twittering of birds._

"_Why am I here?" he asked._

"_You are in love are you not?" she said. Stitch broke down._

"_I'm sorry Lilo. I fell in love with another Lilo! I betrayed you!" He wailed. He slammed his face into the rock and started bawling. Spirit-Lilo glided forward and kneeled down. She used her finger to lift the small experiment's face._

"_Why are you sorry? You have not betrayed me. I was hoping you might fall for another... you have lived with guilt for far too long" she said._

"_2 billion years to be exact" he said. Spirit-Lilo nodded._

"_I have passed on... so you must move on... I have created this place as a realm between Earth... and where I am" she said_

"_Where are you?" Stitch said wiping away the tears._

"_I cannot tell you that... I am sorry but rules are rules... But I can tell you that you have to move on. Find Lilo, be with her, be happy..." she said slowly fading away._

"_Don't go!" he cried out._

"_I can't stay; you're going to wake up any minute now" _

"_How do you kn..." he was cut off by an alarm beeping. _

He groggily opened his eyes to see Bill (GR-Belle) standing by his bed grinning and making the noise. In an attempt to turn the beeping noise off he patted Bill's head... which surprisingly worked.

"**Aloha Cousin!" **He said in Tantalog.

"**Hi..."** Stitch said groggily before remembering the dream. He grabbed Bill by the middle fork of his fork like head and tossed him outside.

"**OKAY, I'M SORRY FOR WAKING YOU! Jeez..."** Bill grumbled before walking away. Stitch sat on his bed and started thinking of the best way to confess to Lilo...

A/N: I'm sorry for stopping here but guess what? I'm adding two chapters in one day... Awww yeah!


	9. Romance on a Dark Night

A/N: I have been looking forward to this chapter for a while now, mostly because it's a chapter with a concert and also because it's got my fav song in it.

**EDIT**

BlueAngel is 631 and Naomi's AU

Chapter 9: Romance on a Dark Night

**Four Months after Stitch's Dream:**

Everyone stood in the part in front of a large stage where Angel and Angelo would be holding the concert. The concert started after dark but everyone was there early. Lilo, Josh, Loli, Kim and BlueAngel stood near the back while Stitch sat under a tree, looking as if he disappeared into his own world.

"This is SO exciting!" Lilo squealed.

"It is indeed" Kim said, holding on to Loli's hand.

"This is going to be the first time, I have ever heard two 624's use their powers" Josh said, he had his arm around BlueAngel's shoulders as she beamed at him. They had been dating for a month now and they seemed happy. Lilo tried to admit his feelings for Stitch but she couldn't do it. Unknown to her, Stitch was having the exact same problem.

"How... Exciting!" BlueAngel said. She had been learning English ever since she started dating Josh. At that moment Angelo and Angel walked onto the Stage earning cheers from everyone. Angelo stepped up to the microphone and smiled. All the female experiments swooned.

"Hey back off ladies, he's mine" Angel said. This earned quite a few laughs.

"Tonight, we will be playing several songs, but first, a personal favourite of mine: Iris by GooGooDolls!" He said smiling. Cheers rang up from the crowd.

**Iris, by GooGooDolls**

Angelo plucked a few strings on his acoustic before continuing.

**Angel: **_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

**Angelo: **_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

**Angel: **_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

**Angelo: **_And I don't want to go home right now_

"Wow, they're really good!" Lilo said nodding her head. She looked over to see several experiments dancing with each other.

**Angel: **_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

**Angelo: **_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**Together: **_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Lilo turned and saw Stitch there looking a bit nervous.

"May I have this dance?" he said quietly. Lilo beamed.

"Yes you may" she said. She went into a slow waltz with Stitch as the couple on stage continued singing

**Angel:** _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

**Angelo: **_When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

While everyone was clapping and dancing, Lilo and Stitch were staring into each other eyes. Lilo leaned forward and kissed Stitch on the nose. Stitch smiled and gave Lilo a kiss on the lips. Instead of pushing away she kissed back.

**Together:** _And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

**Together: **_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

**Angelo:** _I just want you to know who I am_

**Angel: **_I just want you to know who I am_

**Angelo: **_I just want you to know who I am_

**Angel: **_I just want you to know who I am..._

Everyone cheered and Lilo and Stitch broke the kiss smiling.

"I love you Stitch..." Lilo said.

"I love you too... Lilo" he relied and they kissed once more, not even realising the next sog starting up, or the fireworks that when shot into the sky, made a heart and arrow...

A/N: AWWWW! Well, the prophecy has been fixed and everyone can go on from here... THE END!

... SYKE! This is only the beginning!


	10. Uh Oh

A/N: Well, that last chapter was fun! On with the Adventure!

Chapter 10: Uh Oh

Nani and Henry stood side by side in a large ship's training room. They each wore a different battle suit. Nani's was wearing a black and purple battle suit that clung to her body and Henry wore a red and yellow suit which showed off the muscles he had gotten in prison.

"When I say so, you will begin the training you oh-so evil partners you!" Hamsterviel said over the speaker. The evil couple nodded.

"Begin right aboooouuut... NOW!" He yelled. The room shimmered and Nani and Henry appeared in Kokaua town. Henry summoned a fireball in his hand and looked around. In the corner of his eyes he saw Joshua walk from an ice cream store. Henry growled and shot a beam of fire at the boy. The boy jumped back, his ice cream melted and looked at his father.

"Duh-duh-Dad!" he stuttered and ran for it. Henry gave chase, encasing himself in flames and shooting into the air.

Meanwhile, Nani was dealing with Lilo. Nani's eyes glowed black and several cars lifted off the ground. Lilo screamed and ran. Nani flew after her occasionally throwing a car down at Lilo and picking it up again.

Back with Henry, he was busy shooting electricity at the boy who just kept jumping out of the way. Henry saw Joshua wading through a stream in a desperate attempt to escape. Henry cackled. He threw a ball of electricity into the water and electrified it. Instantly shocking Josh.

Nani had cornered her target and grinned savagely.

"Don't do it Nani!" her target yelled.

"How about I do?" she sneered. She lifted a street lamp and impaled Lilo. At that moment the room wavered and Kokaua town disappeared along with Lilo and Joshua.

"Very Good" Hamsterviel's voice said over the speaker. The door on the other side of the room and the two super-powered humans walked back into the data-room where Hamsterviel was busy reading the info from the test.

"This is amazing! Your powers are evolving! You may be the most powerful henchmen I have ever had!" Hamsterviel squeaked, jumping up and down in victory.

"That's a first..." a cold voice said. It had a hint of Brooklyn accent.

"Ah... 625. Meet Nani Pelekai and Henry Sinclair" He said. A small grey experiment walked out of the shadows.

"It's nice to meet you... Now... I have a question" he said. He reached behind him. Henry made a fireball in case. 625 pulled out two sandwiches.

"Ham or Tuna?"

**MEANWHILE IN A UNIVERSE FAR AWAY**

Lilo woke up and rubbed her eyes. When she fully woke she remembered the night she had and smiled. She got a flash back of after the kiss.

**FLASH!**

Lilo and Stitch separated and stared into each other's eyes some more. Loli walked over and tapped Lilo on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around. Stitch walked over to a table and sat down.

"So, how was it?" Kim asked grinning. Lilo blushed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning confusion.

"We saw you getting close to Stitch" Josh said grinning.

"Yeah... So?" She said. She walked over to a stand and bought a can of Pepsi. Lilo looked over at Stitch and smiled slightly. He did look very slimming in his tuxedo.

"So... Are you guys a couple" Kim asked, bringing Lilo back to Earth.

"I don't know..." She idly said, still gazing at Stitch. BlueAngel snapped her fingers in front of Lilo's face, but it did nothing.

At that moment Angelo spoke into the microphone,

"Hey everyone, how are you!" He called out. He got several boos from a group of experiments. But most of the people cheered.

"This song is a solo song and it's dedicated to my bujee bu. It's called **Accidentally In Love**!" he yelled. Everyone cheered and Angel smiled at him lovingly.

**Accidentally In Love...**

Angelo started strumming the chords while Angel stared at him lovingly. As the cue came up Angelo started singing:

"_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally 

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love"

(Song Ends)

They were stampeded by the sound of cheers and applause.

"Heh, we gotta do this more often eh babe?" Angelo said through the microphone. Angel laughed and nodded.

**FLASH!**

Now Lilo sat in her room, wondering if the night really happened and if it was just a dream. She lifted her hand to her neck and knew it wasn't a dream...

**ANOTHER FLASH!**

Everyone was leaving the concert save for six friends. Loli, Kim, Josh and BlueAngel walked off waving.

"See you at the house!" Kim called. Lilo waved goodbye. She turned to her newly found boyfriend.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" She inquired. Stitch took her hands and swung them slightly.

"I want to tell you, I love you" he said.

"You already told me that silly" she giggled. Stitch shook his head.

"No, I want to give you something that will symbolize my love" he said. He brought out his lower right arm to reveal a small box. Opening it he presented a multicoloured diamond necklace. Lilo gasped and stared at the beauty that was being presented to her. She picked it up out of its case and teared up.

"I love it... Thank you..." she said, crying with tears of happiness. Stitch hugged her for several minutes.

"Want me to put it on you?" he asked. Lilo nodded and turned around, lifting her hair. Stitch clipped the necklace into place and Lilo turned and kissed Stitch. He put his arms around her waist as she put her hands around her necks.

**FLASH!**

Now Lilo sat in her room fingering the diamond necklace around her neck and smiling deeply. The elevator came up and Stitch came up wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey Lilo" he said. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I remembered last night"

"Really?"

"Yep, I want to properly say thank you" she said smiling slightly.

"What did you have in mind?" he said slyly. Lilo giggled and trailed her finger down his chest.

"I was thinking of..." she leaned in close to her bujee bu's ear, "Coconut Cake" she whispered.

**BOING!**

A/N: LOL I couldn't help myself, I'm a dirty little fuzz-Ball


	11. Night Before the Multiverse War Holiday

_I am SOOOOO Sorry I didn't update for soo long! I hope you guys didn't forget about me! I'll take a leaf out of Dobby's book and iron my hands later, but for now, I'll add this chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 11: Night Before the Multiverse War Holiday**

Lilo, Josh, Stitch, BlueAngel, Loli and Kim all sat in a clearing in the woods staring out at the stars. It was the night before Earths annual Multiverse War holiday. Two Weeks of fares, concerts, rollercoaster's and other delights are put up for the children and adults of the earth. Aliens often helped out with stalls and most of the theme park rides were alien ones that could fold up into a briefcase, so they didn't take too long to set up.

"You know... This is the exact spot where me and Kim met our counterparts..." Loli said his arm around his bujee bu's shoulders.

"Wow"

"Cool"

"You mean this is where the war began?" asked Josh, looking over. Loli nodded,

"Makes me feel kind of weird that a war began with me and Kim. Although, heaps of weird things happen around here. For example, when Pleakley's experiments were released, we spent SO long finding their one true place! And that fight with Lesley!" Kim growled softly at the mention of her clone.

"So what else do you do at the Multiverse War Holiday?" asked Josh. Kim looked thoughtful at this,

"Well there's Karaoke, dancing; which reminds me we have to do that bujee bu, rides, food, drink, fireworks, remembrance of the dead and; this is my favourite; at the end of the 14th day, alternates from different universes come to an ENORMOUS party!" Kim noticed she was jumping up and down and sat down quickly, blushing a bit. Everyone chuckled slightly. Lilo and Stitch, however, were trapped in a world of their own, not paying attention to anyone and just... Staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey lovebirds!" yelled Josh, the two snapped out of their trance and looked over at the others.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"You heard what we were talking about?" asked Loli.

"Something about a celebration about a war..." Stitch answered.

"Okay, you can listen AND ogle at each other..." muttered Josh sarcastically. Lilo grinned and picked up a small rock, she pegged it at her ex and laughed as it bounced off his head. Josh playfully glared at her before putting his arm around his bujee bu's shoulder and gave her a one arm hug.

"Think we should head back home?" asked Kim. Loli looked down at his watch to see the time was nearly 11:30Pm.

"That would be best. It's really late" he replied and stood up. They all headed back to the house. When they arrived they were met by an angry Kai.

"Where were you?" he asked, Lilo shuddered as she had a flashback of her sister saying the same thing.

"We were sitting in our clearing. I'm 15 you know! I don't need you telling me what to do" Loli snapped, suddenly angry.

"That's not the point! I have you strict instructions to be back before 10:00! Why were you in the clearing?" Kai asked, glaring at the group slightly.

"We were talking about tomorrow!" Loli yelled,

"If you keep this attitude up, you won't GO to the fare!" the older brother yelled. Loli sent a death glare at his brother and stalked off, with Kim close behind. Kai sat down with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. Lilo, Josh, BlueAngel and Stitch stepped up,

"Sorry for being out for too long..."

"Ih. Meega Soka"

"Yeah, we are"

"Yeah"

"It's not your fault guys. Loli and Kim are the responsible ones!" Kai picked up a glass of water and took a sip. "Maybe I shouldn't let him go..."

"NO! The fare won't be any fun without Loli!" Joshua said, running his hands through his newly blonde hair. He had asked Pleakley to build a devise to put his hair back to its normal colour. Now he looks much better.

"I can't let him get away with staying out until nearly midnight! And speaking of nearly midnight, you guys gotta go to bed. I'll think it over tonight, now go!" Kai then proceeded to shoo them out of the kitchen. With sad faces among the friends, they headed to the blue elevator situated next to the one that led to Loli and Kim's room. The four friends rode the lift to the top and immediately collapsed on the bed.

"I hope Kai let's Loli go to the fare. From what they said, it should be fun!" Stitch commented while lying on his and Lilo's bed. Joshua and BlueAngel were on their bed as well.

"Same... What are you guys going to do for the next two weeks? I'm going to ride every ride, sing every song and eat until I puke!" Joshua laughed,

"EWWW" Chorused Lilo and BlueAngel, both wrinkling their noses. That caused everyone to burst into laughter.

"Meega have to stay clear of bujee bu! Meega wearing new dress to holiday" BlueAngel said laughing slightly.

"Dress? What dress?" asked Joshua as he stopped laughing.

"Naga telling bujee bu! You have to wait and see tomorrow!" The blue female teased. Joshua groaned, much to the amusement of everyone present. It was then they heard a ringing noise. Lilo got up and pressed a button on the wall. A screen slid out and switched on to reveal Loli.

"_Hey guys, mind keeping it down? We're trying to sleep"_ He asked. Stitch smirked,

"Is that all you're doing?" he asked, Loli scowled and rolled his eyes,

"_Funny. Gotta go, seeya Blue!" _he said and the screen turned off, folded into the wall and the button popped into place. It had a lock so they didn't turn on the screen while Loli and Kim were having alone time.

"Stiiitch! Don't tease him. He is the boyfriend of your female counterpart! That basically makes you brothers-in-laws" Lilo laughed. Stitch sneered playfully and tossed a pillow at her softly, although due to his strength it was still enough to make her fall backwards onto the spongy wooden floor, which didn't hurt at all. They all laughed as Lilo stood up with the pillow in hand.

"Funny bub, now let's go to sleep" she smiled and climbed into bed with her boyfriend. Before turning out the lights she smacked him on the face with the pillow, "Payback love" she then leaned down and planted a kiss on her bujee bu's lips.

"Mind turning out the lights Josh?" she asked, her ex nodded and pressed a button, causing the globe in the middle of the room to switch off and plunge the bedroom into darkness.

_Okay, the next 14 chapters will be the two weeks of the Multiverse War Holiday! _

_**NOTE:**__**The reason while there is a Multiverse War Holiday is because this story is based AFTER my Multiverse Saga.**_


End file.
